


Stitches

by Crowned_Ladybug



Series: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance (Marvelsepticeye AU) [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i'm ignoring my inbox in favour of maybe for once catching up on posting here sorry, very small but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: "Don't cry."Or, the short story of Marvin's favourite hoodie, and maybe something a little bigger than that.Requested by anonymous on Tumblr.





	Stitches

Marvin is sitting on the couch, busying himself with the hoodie in his lap. His hand disappears under the fabric with every other movement as he sews a new patch onto the hoodie with experience. The thing is more patches than hoodie at this point, and none of the patches quite match the original dark purple. The edges of the sleeves are frayed and it has long lost its strings, but Marvin is fixing it for the hundredth time because it's his favourite hoodie (and his only one, currently) so he of course won't just throw it away.

Jackie hangs over the back of the couch without warning, but Marvin is used to him showing up near him at random times by now. He watches Marvin work for a while and follows the string with his eye every time the needle dips into the fabric.

"Maybe you should just get a new hoodie instead," Jackie suggests nonchalantly. "Before that thing falls apart in your hands."

Marvin just shakes his head and doesn't say anything. He gets a new piece of string once he runs out, bites it off with a quick snap of his head and busies himself with his work. Jackie shrugs and takes his leave.

  


Marvin doesn't know what to expect when the next day Jackie grabs his hand without any warning and drags him into his room. Without any explanation, Jackie starts digging around in his wardrobe and Marvin is left to just watch.

"Okay, so..." Jackie finally turns around, one of his hoodies in his hand. It's dark blue with some writing on the front, and he sheepishly gives it to Marvin. "I know it's not the same and I'm not saying you should throw away that other one but," he scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I just...wanted you to have one that isn't really old and all full of holes and y'know..."

"You're..." Marvin stares at the hoodie in his hands in disbelief. "You're giving me one of your hoodies?"

"Yeah," Jackie shrugs nervously. "It's nice and warm and comfy and...okay, I know it's not brand new or anything but I still hoped you would like it, I mean..."

Marvin keeps staring at the hoodie for a little longer, fumbling with the fabric, then he clutches it to his chest and lowers his head and...there's a long, high-pitched whine and then...he starts to cry. His shoulders shake as he lets out a small sob and Jackie immediately panics.

"Oh shit...Don't cry, oh no, I didn't mean to make you cry," he rushes over to his friend and gently grabs his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I...did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to, I just-..."

But he goes silent as soon as Marvin pulls him onto a hug. One of Marvin's hands is still clutching the hoodie, but the other grabs onto the back of Jackie's shirt to keep him close. Jackie has no idea what's going on and what he's done to make Marvin cry, but he hugs him back hoping it's good and comforting, and he can feel his shaky breaths as he tries to keep himself from crying more.

"Thank you, I...I really like it, it's a nice hoodie," Marvin mumbles, voice higher than usual and words clumsy. He sniffles. "I'm just...not used to being given stuff."

That successfully makes Jackie understand just what on Earth is going on. It's such a small gesture and yet...it means the world to Marvin, because all he's ever known to do is fend for himself without anyone being kind to him. That's the reason Jackie didn't want to buy him a brand new hoodie in the first place, but he managed to forget that being given one of his is still something Marvin wouldn't be used to. It’s heartbreaking, really, how something so small can make Marvin cry with joy. Jackie wants to tell him that it’s okay, that he’s not alone anymore, because Jackie cares about him and would do anything to make him happy.

But he doesn't say anything. He just holds onto Marvin a little tighter.

  


Marvin is sitting on the couch, busying himself with the hoodie on his lap when Jackie trots in and hangs over the back of the couch, and the scene is not unlike that day two years ago in a smaller apartment amidst messier lives. He watches as Marvin flips through the little pieces of fabric piled next to him, trying to find one that matches the best, then he dips forward and presses a kiss onto his head. Marvin chuckles and looks up at him.

"Hm?"

"Really? You still have that one?" Jackie asks, talking about the hoodie. It's the one he gave Marvin two years ago when he decided that he needed a hoodie that wasn't about to fall to bits. But now Marvin has more hoodies and sweaters and shirts than that, nicer and newer ones that don't have a tear on the shoulder that needs fixing.

"Yeah, it's my favourite," Marvin says it like it's obvious and then he goes back to sorting through the patches. He finally finds one that looks good and he tries it on the hole to see if it's big enough.

"So you're gonna turn it into a patchwork until it falls apart," Jackie teases and Marvin shoves his head away when he leans closer. Jackie just laughs.

"Shut up," Marvin mockingly threatens his boyfriend with the needle in his hand, but he just gets another laugh in return. "I told you it's my favourite one, I can't just throw it out," he picks up the string and smiles to himself. "It brings back good memories."


End file.
